


A Visit

by Enlyien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, implied/referenced child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlyien/pseuds/Enlyien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I threw together and then shoved in my Vanitas's submit box on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

Her shifts went by rather quickly nowadays. Of course they would, she noted, when she had somewhere to be and someone to see everyday. She thanked the stars that her Vanitas wasn't too far away, so she could easily see him daily.

On her way, she stopped for lunch at a bakery. She had her usual panini and water, savoring every bite. The blunette fiddled with the ring on her finger, smiling as it brought up memories. She decided against changing out of her uniform.

_She'd be fine._

Aqua finally stood and headed to where she planned to meet him everyday, a little square more towards the beach than in the middle of town. He loved it, she knew. The beach was one of Vanitas's favorite places to be.

Aqua finally saw it once she rounded a corner: the small park's entrance. It was guarded by a large live oak tree, hundreds of years old and forever a silent watcher over the area.

As the bluebird stepped around tall, grey stones and through the dying grass, she pulled her scarf up higher over her mouth. It was getting colder. She shook her head, disbelieving that it was already January and it was only getting colder.

So much for beach weather, she groaned.

 _But then_ , she remembered, _it had been cold on that day too._

Oh, there he was. She dropped her scarf and replaced her grimace with a loving smile. Her pace quickened to get her to Vanitas faster. Seconds passed and she was finally there.

"Hi Vani…." Her voice was barely a whisper as she knelt to where he lay. She was silent for a few minutes. "I miss you…"

She finally spoke, leaning against the tall, marble marker slowly, eyes trailing around the graveyard. "I wish you weren't so far away now. You'd be proud of me… I haven't cried today."

Freezing fingers brushed the stone pillow, tracing over the letters that framed his name.

Loving husband and beloved father indeed.

_Oh._

She had spoken too soon, the tears started to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> originally submitted to and posted on www.mechanicagenio.tumblr.com by www.stxrmfall.tumblr.com


End file.
